robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Zero
Operation: Zero 'is an upcoming mission which was coming in October 16, 2014, but then was delayed to January 3, 2015. The SPA and the RPA will work together for this. Plot The SPA and RPA will go together to Legend Island to find a rare substance, the Zeronium, with which Zero will be able to return to life. Agents Taking Apart In The Mission *Agent Omega X (SPA) *Agent Unknown (RPA) *Agent Bon Chaos (RPA & SPA) *Agent Nintendo (RPA) Storyline '10/16/14 Omega X formulates a plan for the mission but remembers that they're one day late, but has to wait for the rest of the agents to get ready. He decides to get ready as well, since he has nothing to do now, by saving his Bionix Blade, Defender Slipstream ZX, Omega Morpher, Ford GT and Web Shooters in his Backpack. Agent Nintendo is then the first RPA agent to get ready, so he packs food, weapons and drinks and supplies. Agent Nintendo then calls the robots to come. One of them, however, brings a message from Agent Unknown which says that the mission has to be delayed to an unknown date. Omega X gets angry for this, saying that when Agent Unknown says "an unknown date" it usually means a long time. Agent Nintendo tells him that they'll eventually find Zero. Omega X calms down and tells him that he's right. '1/3/15' The day of the mission finally arrives, and Omega X contacts Agent Unknown through the phone to ask him if the RPA's ready. He says they are, and Omega X tells them all to go to the Penguin City Airport. They do so and start building a walkway for both the OmegaJet and the Robber Plane. Agent Nintendo then calls the Robots from Operation: Robot to help, but instead causes a lot of damage which he then pays for. Then, they start working on the walkway. '1/4/15' After one exhaustive day of work, the walkway to go from one plane to another while in mid-air is finished. Then, the two planes blast off at the same time. Unknown activates the Robber Plane's Auto-Pilot Mode, and the RPA Agents in the mission then decide to walk to the OmegaJet to eat in the McDonalds Room. Meanwhile, Omega X also activates the Auto-Pilot Mode and heads to catch up with them. Then, as they eat and share memories, Grimpose crashes through one of the OmegaJet's windows, depressurizing the jet's cabin, unstablizing the plane itself (and the Robber Plane as well since they're connected) and making it lose altitude. Omega X then returns to the OmegaJet's Cabin to stabilize the plane as the RPA Agents go to their own plane to do the same thing. Gallery Sneak Peeks Operation Zero Possible Hinting.png|Omega X hinting the mission. Operation Zero Confirmed (RPA).png|Agent Nintendo confirming the mission on the RPA YouTube Channel. Operation Zero Confirmed (SPA).png|The SPA confirming it on their YouTube channel. Trivia *This was confirmed by Omega X in November 2014 that this would be the SPA's final mission.